


Forever

by saint_troll



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis has a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work from livejournal to here.
> 
> **Also: Italicized text written by Annie Proulx.**

_Ennis Del Mar wakes before five, wind rocking the trailer, hissing in around the aluminum door and window frames. The shirts,_ his shirts _, hanging on a nail shudder slightly in the draft. He gets up scratching the gray wedge of belly and pubic hair, shuffles to the gas burner, pours leftover coffee in a chipped enamel pan. He turns on the tap and urinates in the sink, pulls on his shirt and jeans, his worn boots, stamping the floor to get them full on. The wind booms down the curved length of the trailer and under its roaring passage he can hear the scratching of fine gravel and sand. It could be bad on the highway with the horse trailer. He has to be packed and way from the place that morning. Again the ranch is on the market and they've shipped out the last of the horses, paid everybody off the day before, the owner saying, "Give 'em to the real estate shark, I'm outta here," dropping the keys in Ennis's hand. He might have to stay with his married daughter until he picks up another job, yet he is suffused with a sense of pleasure because Jack Twist was in his dream._

 

Jack's smile flashes at Ennis as their horses trudge step after step up a Texas mountain that pales to the beauty of Brokeback Mountain. The autumn air cooling their flushed faces as their eyes meet.

 

The campsite is a vision of the past. Jack's open can of pork and beans sitting beside an already lit fire, despite the fact they've only just arrived. And momentarily Ennis realizes that again it is only a dream. Pushing past this he watches Jack's broad shoulders move under his coat as he dismounts and heads over to relieve the pack horse of her burden. His nag's saddle is off and Ennis is still watching Jack at work from atop his horse. Ennis's blonde hair catches in the wind and whispers in his ears. Their eyes meet once more.

 

The fire cackles outside as Ennis looks down at Jack's naked form sprawled out on the bedroll. That brilliant smile is flashing at him again as he slowly unbuttons his shirt and peels it off his sweat drenched back. It falls upon his flannel coat. He sets his cowboy hat neatly upon the pile of clothes before attending to his belt buckle. Ennis rakes his eyes over Jack. Their eyes meet, and Ennis is falling rapidly into the other man's arms as their lips meet in a fierce battle for dominance. He runs the rough pads of his fingers over Jack's jaw line and down his neck. Entranced he watches Jack's chest rise and fall with every breath and tries to stay in the moment as his mind shudders at the image of blood and tire irons. His eyes fall upon Jack's rodeo scarred belly and reaches out and take Jack's member in his hand. Dark eyes flutter shut as Jack's back arches in Ennis' ministrations. When Ennis releases him, he turns around. Breath caught in his throat, Ennis tries not to flinch at the phantom bruise he sees upon Jack's neck. They weren't there that summer, or autumn. He closes his eyes as he spits on his hand and prepares himself. When he slides into Jack's warm body, he's everywhere he ever wanted to be.

 

Leaning forward he buries his face in Jack's dark hair and inhales. Old leather, sweat, and horses... He thrusts deeply into Jack's willing body just to hear him cry out. And the sounds that fall from his lips are the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. Ennis kisses Jack's shoulder and in between moans and urgent gasps for air he speaks.

 

"I love you..."

 

No sooner than the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. It happens every time. Jack's bloodied face turns to him, the flesh of his cheeks and the dark blue of his eyes are a definition of violence. And for the first time, in what Ennis can no longer deny is a dream, Jack speaks.

 

"I love you, too."

 

Ennis is sobbing against Jack's back as he comes to completion to the steady whisper of Jack's declaration of love. Disfigured and bloody, Jack rolls over to face Ennis. He does not look away, even as Jack's broken hand reaches out to caress his cheek. Ennis keeps his eyes looked on Jack's.

 

"Forever..." He whispers hoarsely as the cold morning wind draws him out of his dreams.

 

And despite the haunting visage played witness to in his sleep, Ennis feels the _panels of the dream slide forward. If he does not force his attention on it, it might stoke the day, re-warm that old, cold time on the mountain when they owned the world and nothing seemed wrong... ___


End file.
